<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ulisse &amp; Diomede e il colpo di genio by smile_nd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342278">Ulisse &amp; Diomede e il colpo di genio</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile_nd/pseuds/smile_nd'>smile_nd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Parody, lessico colloquiale e scurrile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:46:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile_nd/pseuds/smile_nd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>«È una rottura essere sempre i più intelligenti, vero? Cioè, ringraziando Atena, siamo i più intelligenti - dice con più convinzione e con lo sguardo rivolto verso l'alto- però a volte è noioso».</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diomedes &amp; Odysseus (Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ulisse &amp; Diomede e il colpo di genio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Questa storia è stata scritta per il cowt 10 di Lande di Fandom</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ulisse manda giù un'altra lunga sorsata di birra beandosi del sapore amarognolo e dissetante del liquido che gli scende in gola. Dopo una lunga giornata di lavoro è proprio quello che ci vuole.</p><p>«E quindi alla fine sono riuscito a farle fare il lavoro che mi ha assegnato il capo facendole pure credere di essere stata lei a proporsi», dice ad un tono decisamente troppo alto Diomede, concludendo il tutto con una risata fragorosa alla quale Ulisse si accoda sommessamente.</p><p>Tutto il locale si gira a guardarli male ma nessuno dice loro nulla, come sempre.</p><p>«Sì, è sempre divertente quando non si accorgono di essere stati raggirati», conviene Ulisse mandando giù un altro lungo sorso, arrivando così alla fine della sua terza pinta di birra e annunciando il suo essere a posto con un fragoroso rutto.</p><p>«Salute, amico, salute», dice Diomede alzando la sua pinta e finendo anche lui il boccale.</p><p>«Tu oggi che hai fatto?»</p><p>«Sono riuscito a far assumere un ragazzo che la madre teneva praticamente chiuso in casa architettando una mezza cosa con delle armi e un cumulo di vestiti. La madre avresti dovuto vederla, una pazza totale! Lo faceva travestire da donna per non farlo prendere dalle agenzie. È una super fissata con il successo che porta alla morte e quelle cose così», dice Ulisse con il tono annoiato di chi è troppo intelligente per il resto del mondo.</p><p>«Ma dai nel 2020 c'è ancora gente che la pensa così?»</p><p>«Già, comunque la droga se lo mangerà vivo. Non prima di aver fatto una veloce apparizione come modello e poi una fulminea carriera nel mondo del cinema sotto la guida fedele dell'agenzia per giovani talenti Atridi&amp;Co», conclude Ulisse come se stesse recitando un copione ormai consolidato nel suo vocabolario.</p><p>«L'importante sono i diritti sul nome e sulla figura».</p><p>«Sì, infatti. Ne vuoi un'altra?» domanda senza troppa voglia.</p><p>Diomede risponde scuotendo la testa assorto. «È una rottura di cazzo essere sempre i più intelligenti vero? Cioè, <em>ringraziando Atena</em> siamo i più intelligenti - dice con più convinzione e con lo sguardo rivolto verso l'alto- però a volte è noioso».</p><p>«Già», risponde Ulisse annoiato e consapevole che è lui che ci va peggio, considerando che neanche Diomede è al suo livello. Ovviamente, però, anche lui ringrazia tutte le sere la sua dea dagli occhi grigi per quel dono.</p><p>D'improvviso il volto di Diomede si illumina di quel bagliore che lo colpisce solo quando ha una buona idea e Ulisse, che lo conosce bene, si anima già solo vedendolo così.</p><p>«Che c'è?» chiede impaziente.</p><p>«Sono venuto a sapere oggi, da fonti che non posso rivelarti…»</p><p>«Ti scopi Criseide della segreteria, lo sappiamo tutti».</p><p>«Tutti chi?» chiede leggermente allarmato. Ulisse si limita a rispondere scuotendo la mano.</p><p>«Comunque no. – continua un po’ corrucciato – Cioè, sì me la scopo ma non è lei che mi ha dato l’informazione».</p><p>Ulisse assume un’espressione pensierosa pensando a chi potrebbe essere che Diomede si sta scopando, deve essere qualcuno di interessante che gli dà delle buone informazioni. Probabilmente nessuno dell’agenzia per cui lavorano.</p><p>«Sono venuto a sapere che nell’ufficio dei capi della Bright Ilium srl c’è una statua di inestimabile valore che ritrae la nostra bellissima dea. Dicono sia il loro vanto e il loro orgoglio, che i capi si sono quasi indebitati del tutto per averla…»</p><p>«Mi sembra alquanto impossibile questo, considerando le entrate che hanno», interviene Ulisse interrompendolo, ma Diomede lo ignora.</p><p>«E la cosa più bella è che mi ha detto Cass… Cioè il mio informatore, che da quando ce l’hanno le loro entrate si sono centuplicate».</p><p>«Che mi sembra un’altra cosa impossibile».</p><p>Diomede alza gli occhi al cielo. «Non stai capendo qual è il punto».</p><p>«Sì che l’ho capito. C’è una cosa impossibile da fare, noi siamo ubriachi e annoiati e sicuramente ci butteremo in questa nuova avventura per provare l’ebbrezza di fare qualcosa che non sappiamo già a priori come andrà a finire».</p><p>Diomede lo guarda sorridente per quell’analisi accurata. Ulisse invece sa che anche quella volta riusciranno di sicuro a portare a termine ciò che si sono prefissati e alla fine torneranno ad essere annoiati esattamente come prima, ma decide comunque di dare credito all’idea del suo migliore amico, del resto è l’unico che gli proponga cose interessanti e stimolanti.</p><p>«Che stiamo aspettando allora? Andiamo».</p><p>Diomede si alza e in un attimo sono fuori.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Sono mesi in realtà che Ulisse tiene d’occhio la Bright Ilium srl, perché qualcosa gli puzza. Devono essere protetti da qualche divinità perché per quanto loro giochino sporco, non riescono a strappargli neanche una delle loro azioni, né a far calare il loro valore in borsa, e questo Ulisse non lo può tollerare. Non tanto per le lamentele complete del loro capo, ma soprattutto perché non capire qualcosa lo rende terribilmente nervoso.</p><p>Il custode a quell’ora della notte è solo uno, ma i vari sistemi d'allarme sono tutti attivi e Ulisse non si aspetta nulla di semplice. Per questo, all’improvviso, senza avvertire il suo amico lo colpisce forte in pieno fianco facendolo piegare di lato con un gemito di dolore e continuandolo a colpire proprio di fronte il gabbiotto del custode.</p><p>«Urla quanto più puoi», suggerisce Ulisse all’amico diminuendo di gran lunga la forza dei colpi che gli sta infliggendo.</p><p>Fortunatamente la sede della loro agenzia prevede un pacchetto completo di lotta greco-romana che Ulisse e Diomede frequentano entrambi.</p><p>Non ci vuole molto perché il custode venga in soccorso del povero uomo e Ulisse non perde tempo a fuggire sul retro mentre sente le lamentele di Diomede che forse dovrebbe considerare la carriera da attore oltre a quella di talent scout.</p><p>Lo aspetta accanto alla porta sul retro dopo aver oscurato la telecamera che lo punta in viso. Passano una decina di minuti e Diomede riappare dall’altro lato con le chiavi della porta.</p><p>«Mi potevi almeno avvertire», si lamenta mentre apre la porta.</p><p>«Non sarebbe sembrato vero», si giustifica Ulisse mentre una volta dentro si dirige velocemente alla sala di controllo delle telecamere e dopo aver appurato che è Paride, il figlio del capo della Bright Ilium, a occuparsene – grazie a tutti i “Paride è stato qui” che ci sono nella stanza – non ci mette molto a trovare la password per entrare nel sistema e mettere in pausa tutte le registrazioni delle telecamere.</p><p>«Un gioco da ragazzi», annuncia, dirigendosi verso i piani alti con un Diomede ancora dolorante ma molto eccitato.</p><p>Arrivano all’ultimo piano con l’ascensore e con tutta la calma del mondo, almeno per quanto riguarda Ulisse, Diomede è ancora eccitato come un cucciolo.</p><p>«Quindi ti scopi Cassandra», cerca di fare conversazione Ulisse.</p><p>«Che? No, ma che dici», cerca di divincolarsi Diomede. Ulisse gli risponde con un sopracciglio alzato. «Sì mi scopo Cassandra», capitola.</p><p>Sul volto di Ulisse si dipinge un’espressione vittoriosa.</p><p>L’ultimo piano dell’agenzia nemica è un enorme open space pieno di piante, statue e quadri che Ulisse osserva ammirato. <em>Quasi quasi vengo a fare domanda qui il prossimo anno.</em></p><p>Diomede con passo spedito si dirige verso la stanza più lontana con una porta nera lucida, decorata con una targhetta d’oro che recita: “Re di Ilio”.</p><p>«Stanno messi peggio di noi, questi. Almeno Agamennone si è fatto scrivere solo “Comandante” sulla porta dell’ufficio», commenta Ulisse ripensando alla sua idea di trasferimento.</p><p>Diomede tenta di aprire la porta ma la trova ovviamente chiusa. «E adesso che facciamo?»</p><p>Ulisse alza gli occhi al cielo. «Cassandra è la nipote di Priamo, possibile non ti abbia dato nessun altro indizio?»</p><p>Diomede pare incerto. «Ma sai lei parla un sacco, dice un po’ di cose sconclusionate. Non la ascolto davvero…Anche se…» si avvicina di soppiatto ad un quadro che rappresenta una chiave. «Ricordo qualcosa circa il disegno di una chiave che non è la chiave stessa, o qualcosa giù di lì».</p><p>«Ma non è la citazione di un film?»</p><p>«Sì, ma dice che l’idea l’hanno presa da qui», ed infatti mette una mano sul disegno della chiave e sente un metallo freddo sotto le dita.</p><p>«Ta-dan», dice trionfante.</p><p>«Un vero colpo di genio», si complimenta Ulisse.</p><p>Aprono la porta dell’ufficio di Priamo ridacchiando tra di loro come due adolescenti. La statua d’oro della loro dea attrae subito la loro attenzione. Nel buio dell’ufficio è l’unica cosa che splende di luce di propria.</p><p>Non appena però la prendono in mano uno schiocco secco alle loro spalle li fa trasalire.</p><p>«Che cazzo state facendo?»</p><p>Atena, quella vera, in carne, ossa ed elmo scintillante li guarda dall’alto dei suoi due metri e mezzo con un gli occhi torvi.</p><p>«Niente, mia bellissima dea dagli occhi grigi».</p><p>«Odisseo non provare neanche per sbaglio ad adularmi che te l’ho insegnata io quella tecnica – e poi rivolgendosi a Diomede che cercava di dileguarsi nel buio -  e tu come ti sei permesso di approfittarti della povera Cassandra così bassamente?»</p><p>«Ma io… in realtà…»</p><p>«Niente ma! Rimettete immediatamente a posto la statua e la prossima volta che vi vedo sgattaiolare furtivamente nella Bright Ilium srl vi sequestro tutto l’intelletto che vi ho donato e lo do ad Aiace».</p><p>Ulisse sgrana gli occhi.</p><p>«Vuol dire che noi diventeremmo come Aiace?» chiede Diomede.</p><p>La dea annuisce con uno sguardo serio e malvagio.</p><p>«Aspetta, ma quale Aiace Telamonio o Aiace Oileo?» chiede Diomede con il terrore negli occhi.</p><p>«Che ti importa quale? Sono scemi entrambi! Scusaci mia sapiente dea, non lo faremo mai più», interviene Ulisse ancora un po’ bianco in volto al solo pensiero di diventare come uno qualsiasi dei suoi colleghi.</p><p>«E adesso filate a letto, che siete uomini non bambini».</p><p>«Sì dea. Scusaci dea», dice Diomede rimettendo a posto la statua ma nel farlo urta la mano di Ulisse che era andato in suo soccorso per cercare di rimetterla a posto al meglio, con il risultato di farla cadere rovinosamente a terra.</p><p>Passa un istante di gelo in cui nessuno parla, poi insieme i due uomini si girano verso la dea infuriata che li guarda dall’alto in basso con l’elmo pericolosamente calato, pronta ad infilzarli con la prima sarissa che le capita sotto mano.</p><p>«Sparite dalla mia vista prima che vi tramuti in due babbuini».</p><p>Ulisse e Diomede scappano a gambe levate senza farselo ripetere due volte.</p><p>Atena, rimasta sola, si massaggia le tempie. «La prossima volta che mi viene in mente di prendere sotto la mia ala protettiva due umani solo per andare contro ad Afrodite mi faccio brillare in pieno Olimpo», dice con un umore cupo a sé stessa raccogliendo la statua che la ritrae ormai in pezzi.</p><p>«Chissà se Efesto me la può riaggiustare, forse se gli dico dove Afrodite e Ares si incontrano segretamente riesco a farglielo fare gratis…» e così dicendo si dirige verso la fucina di suo fratello con il ghigno di chi sa di essere l’essere più intelligente mai esistito.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>